The True Love Psychos
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A Medley of Cartoons and Pairings, REDONE. Completely changed. I think you'll be pleased with the results. Just read, because I can't think of an adequate summary.
1. Chapter 1

The True Love Psychos

**This fanfic is basically 'A Medley Of Cartoons And Pairings' redone. I deleted the old version because it sucked. The new fandoms are: Wizards Of Waverly Place, iCarly, Victorious, Penguins of Madagascar, and Gravity Falls. I may or may not add: That's So Raven, Austin and Ally, Fairly OddParents, Jessie, and Phineas and Ferb. There will also be some songs, though I haven't decided which ones yet. I intend to ask people for 'alternate dimension clips' aka moments in fanfics, though I may cut that part out. And the VERY best part, is that YOU could make an appearance in this fic! I will only add FRIENDS, however. Random people asking to be in here will not get put in.**

**Without further ado, our featured presentation!**

Sam and Carly were doing a show, and they had just finished 'Messing With Lewbert'

"Wow! I never thought a ton of rubber snakes could make him scream like THAT!" Carly laughed. Sam pressed a button on her remote, and an 'audience' laughed.

"Now, we before we go, we have a special guest here tonight" Sam declared. She pressed another button, and a drumroll sounded.

"Our friend, the true love psychic! TARA!" Carly cried. The two best friends gestured to the door, and a female walked in.

The female had light brown hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green, but they were covered by the reflections in her purple glasses. She had fair skin, and was wearing a brown tank top, light brown jacket, and chocolate brown skirt that went to her knees. She had brown high heels, and was carrying a clipboard.

"Thanks guys. I have an announcement, and I thought you guys would help me get it to the people" Tara explained, grinning. Judging by her voice and height, she was about thirteen, maybe fourteen.

"No problem! Go ahead and tell us!" Carly said happily. Tara nodded and flipped through her clipboard, and stopped at the fifth page.

"I am holding a true love reception in New York city. It will be held at the Waverly Sub Station, and any clothes, formal or casual, are accepted" she stated professionally.

"You can find out your true love, enjoy fabulous music, and much more!" she exclaimed, giggling. Carly and Sam seemed bored.

"Come on! Jazz it up!" Sam whined. Tara laughed a bit.

"Well, I don't know how. But I can say that the iCarly gang is invited to come to the reception, and anyone who is unable to come can still enjoy the live feed" she said, pulling out VIP cards.

"Wow, really! Are you sure?" Carly said happily. Tara smiled.

"Of course! This reception is held annually. Every year we get the same amount of people, and they are always the same guests, year after year. It gets boring, so I thought it needed some publicity" she explained. Sam snatched the card, and examined it.

"Oooh! A free buffet! I'm THERE, baby!" she cried. Carly, Freddie and Tara laughed.

"Well, we're out of time. But Tara has a blog, and you can see all of her details on the reception there!" Carly said. Tara nodded happily.

"And, we're clear!" Freddie said, turning off his camera. Sam and Carly shared a high five.

"Hey, so when is it?" Carly asked.

"The plane will pick you up tomorrow, but the actual reception is the day after. It's really a daily thing, it starts at five pm, and ends at ten pm every day for one week" Tara explained.

"Impressive. So, what happens?" Freddie inquired. Tara seemed to fidget a bit.

"Oh, not much... I'll have to show you when you're there" she said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tara's watch beeped.

"Oh, I have to go. I'll see you guys soon!" she said. She then ran to the elevator and left without another word.

**The next chapter will have the other TV Show/Cartoon characters either finding out about the reception, getting ready to go to it, or on the plane ride to the reception. I'll be adding other people soon, and I'm currently in the process of deciding what songs should be added, and what fanfics I will use, if any.**

**Also, I have yet to decide on what pairings will be featured. BUT I can guarantee that:**

**For PoM, no Marlene pairings. No Julien pairings, except maybe SkipJu or Clemson/Julien. No Blowhole pairings, except maybe Skihole. The only Hans pairing, if any, will be Hanson.**

**For GF, there will definitely be Pinescest.**

**If FOP is added, there will definitely be FooF.**

**If AaA is added, there will be Auslly and/or Trez.**

**So, if you don't like that. Then calmly walk away. If you do like, then stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait. Anyway, I have a ****_NEW_**** NEW list of fandoms on my profile, so please check that out before reading this chapter so you aren't confused.**

**Any of the fandoms that have had a series finale? (iCarly, WOWP) This fic takes place before them. :)**

**Anyway, I do not own any of these fandoms.**

_New York, New York. The Russo Home_

Alex Russo sat at the kitchen table, actually _reading_ a _book._ Her family members sat nearby, completely bewildered. Finally, Alex had enough.

"Guys. I get that I'm reading. Yes, it's unusual. But... Well, believe it or not I'm _interested_ in my new Independant Study" she snapped.

"What did you choose? I didn't think being lazy was a choice" Justin remarked. Alex rolled her eyes and threw a biscuit at his face before answering.

"I chose to become a true love psychic. When I win the competition, it will go from a class to a full-on career. It's so awesome!" she exclaimed, grinning. She flipped through the pages, reading aloud when she found what she wanted.

"True love psychics are masters of stealth, cunning, and deciet. At the same time, they care for others' problems, though most just focus on their habits of tricking people. They can use extremely powerful spells, and, due to their caliber and goal, they can use magic in front of mortals. They are also allowed to reveal their magical abilities. Though the field is primarily female oriented, the 'No Wizard Left Behind' program, in addition to many protests, has opened the career option for many male wizards, if they meet certain requirements"

She would have read further, but a large poof in the middle of the room distracted her. Everyone jumped in shock, and stared at the girl who had just entered.

"Hello! I'm Tara, Alex's mentor" she said, beaming. Alex jumped up happily and ran over.

"Hi! I'm Alex!" she said, sticking out her hand for Tara to shake.

"Alex, you could not have joined at a better time" Tara stated, gripping Alex's hand. She glanced behind her, and saw Jerry.

"Hello sir. Surely you recognize my voice from when I booked your place for the annual True Love Banquet?" she asked, smiling as she stepped towards him.

"Uh, well..." Jerry wasn't sure; Their phone reception was _terrible_.

Nevertheless, Tara laughed, spinning back to Alex.

"Okay, Alex. Why don't you come downstairs with me so we may begin with the basics?"

_Jump City, Teen Titans' Tower_

"Oh, please Robin? Can we please attend?" Starfire begged. Robin looked uncertain.

"Well... I guess. I'll call to reserve our hotel rooms" he finally caved. Starfire cheered happily, wrapping Robin in a far-too-tight hug.

"Starfire, let him go" Raven said, as she, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the main room. Starfire obeyed, and began twirling in the air.

"Oh, friends! Wonderful news! We are going to a True Love Banquet" she had a look of confusion at her three friends' shocked faces.

"Great, I'll be surrounded by a bunch of mushy-gushy girls wanting to find 'true love' and those crazy true love psychos..." Raven mumbled, purposely calling them by the wrong name.

Unfortunately, while Starfire and the other three argued, Robin finally settled it by saying he already ordered the tickets.

"Great... Sheesh, I think I'm gonna go play some video games... It'll be the last time for a while..." Beast Boy grumbled.

"I think I'll join you" Cyborg said, starting to follow his green friend. He stopped when BB turned to him, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks" and without waiting for a reply, he grabbed a new handheld system and left for his room.

As he closed the door to his room, he fell to his knees and broke into tears, sobbing.

**Other fandoms will be in the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I've once more changed the fandoms on my profile. The ones already introduced will stay, of course.**

**Don't own the fandoms.**

_Waverly Sub Station_

Tara sat with Alex at the counter, a big grin on both of their faces.

"So, I'm sure you know that the first thing we do is get you a double" Tara stated. Alex nodded, as it had been the first chapter in the book she'd been reading.

"Now, from your aura, I'd say you're the evil half. All that means is-" Alex cut her off.

"That I'm the manipulative side that comes up with creative and elaborate ways to get couples together"

"That's right" Tara answered with a smile. She stood, and held her hands out like she was begging for money, and closed her eyes. She mumbled a few gibberish words, but Alex recognised them from her book. She watched in amazement as another Alex was conjured before her eyes.

Tara opened her eyes again, and smiled, obviously pleased with her work.

"Hey, Tara. Are you the evil or nice half?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Evil. My nice half is Tiffany" Tara responded. She looked at the good Alex.

"And your nice half's name... Is Amanda" she said after a moment.

_Pasadina California, Sheldon Cooper's home_

"Please, Penny. I'm not going just because they summoned me" Sheldon stated to Penny. Leonard sighed.

"Look, Sheldon. I know it's ridiculous but that doesn't mean you can't humor the freaks" he said. Penny glared at him.

"Guys, True Love Psychics aren't those 'see the future' psychics. They use actual facts and evidence to determine if two people are in love, and they use everything in their power to get them together" she explained.

"I think it could be fun!" Raj threw in.

"Yeah, I think so too. I'd like to see what goes on in those girls' brains" Amy added. Everyone gave her an odd look.

"Sheldon, if they summoned you then they really need you. They would never summon a guy, especially not a scientist" Penny told him after a moment. Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"How do you know that?" Howard asked suspiciously. Penny was silent for a moment.

"I used to be one..."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Sheldon sighed after a moment.

"If it will humor you and your friends, I guess I'll go"

_Pokemon World_

Anna the human-turned-Skitty and her friend the Charmander were taking a break from rescuing today. They walked down to the beach, smiling at the sight.

"Pretty..." Anna sighed. Charmander glanced at her as he muttered,

"More like beautiful..."

He just managed to glance back to the ocean before she noticed.

Suddenly, a bright light came from near Anna. Having experienced such a light before, she panicked and darted behind Charmander, whimpering.

When the light cleared, a girl was standing there.

"I'm Tiffany! You are hereby invited to the True Love Banquet in the human world!" she said, clearly full of pep. Shocked, Anna and her partner could only say one word,

"WHAT?!"

Tiffany laughed and began to tell them that they could discover their true love and also help others. At 'help others' Charmander instantly said that they should go.

"Great! Bring your friends to this spot tomorrow at noon and there will be a portal to take you to the location!" Tiffany cheered, and with that she was engulfed in light and disappeared.


End file.
